


We Begin As We Mean To Go On

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: Harry lingers in bed, enjoying the memory of last night, the first time he and Eggsy fucked.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	We Begin As We Mean To Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 29 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Navel".
> 
> ~~Two more to go, need so love to cheer me on!~~
> 
> ETA: Yeah, no. I'm tapped out. There's only so much strokefic a girl can write in a day.

Harry’s lying on the big bed, alone for the moment. Eggy’s in the shower, and Harry thinks he should join him, but he lingers, wallowing in the sex-scented sheets and incredibly, he’s getting another erection.

Which should be impossible, after their first spectacular night together. 

_Harry’s on his back and Eggsy’s straddling Harry’s chest. Harry’s trying to get Eggsy to take his prick in his ass, but Eggsy’s playing hard to get. Instead, he’s teasing Harry, licking and nibbling his way down his torso, playing first with his nipples, then the ripples of his abdominal muscles, and finally his navel._

_Eggsy licks and bites at the tight skin framing the indentation, whispering how he wants to flip Harry over and do the same thing to his ass. Eggsy then tongue-fucks him and Harry comes in a blinding rush._

He’s hard hard as iron again - just from the recollection. He figures he’ll still be getting hard from that when he’s ninety. Harry doesn’t take his dick in hand, instead, he licks his middle finger and begins to tease the orifice, imagining Eggsy’s wicked mouth. His other hand pinches his nipple. He closes his eyes as he plays with his body, so caught up in the sensation that he doesn’t hear the shower turn off or his lover come back into the bedroom and drop his towel on the floor.

“You’re gorgeous, Haz. You know that?”

Harry opens his eyes and sees Eggsy standing there, still damp, his hand languidly pulling on his cock. Harry’s finger doesn’t leave his navel except to scoop up some of the pre-come leaking from his dick. 

He doesn’t think he could come again, just from this, not at his age, not after last night. But Eggsy smiles and Harry does, like fireworks on Guy Fawkes night.


End file.
